Brother
by Legacy Now
Summary: As I face the White-Winged Darkness, I have no choice but to fight you. I'm going to save you. 'Those With Wings' tie in.
1. Deception

**Brother**

* * *

You lied to me... betrayed me. Betrayed the rest of us. After all that's happened between me and you... How could you even _tell_ me those words? That I didn't matter to you?

I was a mere stranger to your world. I didn't know that an ocean didn't exist around lands, people had wings, flying continents... You showed me all this. You brought me here.

I wasn't comfortable with the idea of saving the world, me far from home, but just when I thought I reconsidered... I feel extremely manipulated. How many more lies did you tell me?

Were we ever friends?

I loved you. You were the closest thing to family. I relied on you when I was down and didn't know what to do when I thought hope was lost. I trusted you. Very blindly.

I used to be timid. I get nervous once I'm around people, but now that weak little girl who couldn't speak up for herself can finally get up on her feet. I'm no longer empty, and I'm ready to roar. I found my voice, and it has laid dormant for so long.

I'm ready to attack.

As I face the White-Winged Darkness in front of me, I have no choice but to fight you.

I draw my bow and arrows, my eyes feeling heavy and wet.

I will always love you... and I know it's a slim chance, but I am going to save you. I know that there's good in you... You always had it.

_I love you... _

"Give me back my brother!"

* * *

**Note*~ **

"Those With Wings" tie in/sketch concept idea.

So, this is Caroline again, and she is musing on Kalas' betrayal. Once the "novelization" of the game in TWW comes out, it will be more dramatic. heh

XOXO


	2. Redemption

**Brother**

Redemption

* * *

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_  
_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again..._  
_I'm awake in the infinite cold_  
_But you sing to me over and over and over again…_

_So I lay my head back down_  
_And I lift my hands_  
_And pray to be only yours_  
_I pray to be only yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope…! _

_**- Only Hope - Mandy Moore**_

* * *

"There's somebody else that wants to talk to you..." Gibari motioned to a separate room.

Kalas cautiously stepped through the door as if something was going to swing at his head. As he looked around, Caroline was sitting on the couch, dark circled eyes glancing up at him.

_Oh, boy... _

Everyone else forgave him for siding with Melodia and Malpercio, but with Caroline... Was she ever going to _look_ at him?

The foreign girl was sensitive and kind... How could he do such a thing to her? She didn't deserve it. When he first met her, the brand new set of wings were so close to obtain, no matter what the cost was, even if the price was a life, but now... he just couldn't crush her again.

At first she seemed meek and uncooperative for being a Guardian Spirit, yet as she spent more time with him and his world... She grew more braver and more willing. She was always supportive and knew the exact thing to say. Through her examples and actions, it helped him to accept himself more.

_And he said he didn't need her. _

He lost Georg and Fee... He can't loose her after all this time.

"Caroline..." breathed the blue haired youth.

The tiny girl stood up, tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Kalas...!"

Soon, they were in an embrace, the girl's long arms wrapped around his frame. Soft sobs sounded from her and as time passed, it seemed that the scars he left were beginning to heal.

"I'm... I'm so glad that you're alright," sniffed Caroline.

"Don't worry about me," Kalas chuckled. "I wasn't experimented on or anything."

She still held on to him, the lad sensing she was tired through the worrying and the pain. Breathing, he was relieved she didn't drop a heavy magnus on him.

If she and the others didn't come back and saved him... He'd still be the White Winged Darkness.

"Are you mad at me?"

Caroline looked up at him.

"Mad at you?" she began. "Now that you're back, I can't say that I am... I'm just glad you're safe."

A sigh of relief exhaled from the youth. He was glad that she was even tempered, otherwise if it were the latter, a stream of angry words would probably attack him.

"I guess I'm a little hurt to why you didn't tell me that you were with Melodia, but..." the woman breathed.

Prickling needles began to settle in his innards. What was she going to say?

"I guess if you couldn't tell me, you didn't want to hurt me, so there is some good in you..." she brushed a tear off her cheek. "I know that... it wasn't easy for you, people called you names in Mira, so I understand that it could set you off from what you did, but... there is good in you, Kalas, you always had it. Even though what happened before I met you was bad... There are people who care about you. Gibari, Lyude, Savyna, Mizuti, Xelha... Me."

He looked into the Spirit's eyes. Something began to roll off a side of his face.

"I still want us to be friends," said Caroline. "You've taught me so much... You're the reason I'm a stronger person. I need you."

Her lips kissed his forehead.

"You're like a brother to me... I love you. So much...!"

Now it was Caroline's turn to be a lamppost.

"I'm... so sorry...!"

Even though she was tiny, her body felt so warm.

"Shh... It's alright."

"I know I can do better... I need you, too! I know I've been an idiot... Please don't leave me...!"

"It's alright, I'm not going anywhere..."

"I love you."

"I love you, too..."

She was so patient with him... He was grateful for her understanding. How strong she was with the recent events and how she dealt with it... He was amazed at her strength. He thought she'd be crushed by the pain, but she pulled through and survived it all.

Georg and Fee were gone, but he had to let others in, too. He could start by beginning with Caroline.

A spark of memory ignited in his mind and suddenly reminded him of something.

"Hey, can you promise me one thing?" the blue haired youth asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Curiosity was in the woman's voice.

"Tell Lyude how you feel, _please_," said Kalas with much pain. "Seriously, you two are so oblivious. It's not like as if it's a total secret. I just want the awkward lovely-dovey moments to go away..."

The woman's face began to blush a flaming pink. Not a single word could come out of her mouth to retort what he just said.

_Jackpot._

"You totally dig him," Kalas teased, smirking mischievously. "I knew you were into him when we left Diadem, Gibari owes me money...!"

Her hand threateningly reached for the collar of his cape, the grip choking at his neck.

"Tell him... and I _swear_, you'll regret that I was given these powers...!"

"Hey, I'm just doing my job as your 'brother'...!"

Caroline released her grip on the youth and hotly smirked. "At least I know that you're a hundred percent back..."


End file.
